Some Things You Forget Dont Allways Stay Forgotten
by Lastarr
Summary: Chapters have been updated. Takes place during the current season of Angel and Spike and Angel seem to have a missing piece of thier past.
1. Default Chapter

In the dark nights of the city of lost angels many things happen both normal and supernatural. Tonight the night seems harmless as Angel lies down and drifts to sleep in his Wolfram and Heart provided apartment. However how harmless dreams seem they can unlock times past, times forgotten and buried for years. Softly songs can be herd even beautiful songs in the mists of dark dreams. My Immortal hauntingly plays from somewhere unknown and far off as dreams creep into the sleeping vampires mind and consumes his thoughts.  
  
The dream innocent enough drifts calmly over seas and finally to a desert where sands blow gracefully in the nights stillness. Another unfamiliar haunting melody can be herd as well, a chant echoes through the desert eerily as a group of ten cloaked beings call out in a circle. As if by a magical force unknown a small sarcophagus rises from the now otherwise still sands. The creatures begin to chant louder and louder as the coffins lid is blown away and woman's hand reaches out of the tomb. However when her hand grasps the edge of the elaborately decorated coffin the whole scene flashes away to a glass filled with blood being cut in half and shattering by a sword. As if being whipped around again the desert fades through and the woman stands by her deathbed but all that can be seen is her bare feet and the bottom of her tattered and torn gown that is stained with blood and the cuts upon her feet. As she walks forward now her raven colored hair blowing in the wind the creatures fall and bow in fear.  
  
Meanwhile in a small club in LA a woman has captivated the attention of everyone she is dressed in all black but very stylish and they all seem to be drawn to her as they dance. Kelis's Milkshake plays as the crowd grows and out side the bouncer falls down dead and the doors lock shut.  
  
Angels dream grows weirder as he tosses in his sleep. Now the silver blade of a sword is seen glowing in firelight but the sward deteriorates. As it crumbles in what's left of the sparkling blade you can see the rain and the face of Spike and beside him stands a cloaked woman face unable to be seen but a large silver cross gleams around her neck in the darkness. Like a flash of lightning Angel stands in an ally and the woman approaches face still unvisable but her raven hair is now pulled back messily in a bun and her cloths are reminiscent of the era when spike became a vampire. She walks towards Angel and holds out the silver cross handing it to him he burns his hand and drops it to the ground as she whispers in his ear.  
  
" Didn't think I would let you forget me did you."  
  
His eyes go wide and he awakes with Fred and the others around him trying to wake him up. Fred speaks telling him why they are there.  
  
" Angel something weird is going on we found out that a club well."  
  
Gunn steps in.  
  
" A lot of people were killed we aren't sure on all the details but its pretty bad."  
  
Angel just looks at them for a while then it registers and he replies.  
  
" Ok let's go."  
  
As they arrive it looks as if the club door had been blown off and the bouncer lies dead with his throat slashed. However when they enter its much worse bodies are everywhere thrown on the stage over tables everywhere. Spike of speaks up right away.  
  
" Well it looks like some big nasty had a party."  
  
He says as the others continue to look around. Bodies are burnt; some still look as if they are screaming. After looking for a while Fred notices something.  
  
" Hey, you guys."  
  
" What is it Fred?"  
  
Angel asks.  
  
" Well some of these bodies well they have been bitten they have vampire bite marks."  
  
Everyone runs over and looks but as they are examining their bodies closely silent laughter is heard in the background. They all turn in the direction of the stage where a glass falls from the ceiling and shatters to pieces. They all run to where it fell and look up on the ceiling in blood written is.  
  
" William.Angelus.Miss Me?" 


	2. The Queen

In the silence all Angel can say is.  
  
" What the hell?"  
  
Before anyone could add in their thoughts the ground begins to shake as if an earthquake struck but as they look around the bodies of the victims are being sucked into the ground. Startled by the sight they are seeing they run out of the club taking one last look back they see the door fly shut and lock and vines grow up as fast as lightening covering the building. In their silence a faint mischievous laugh can be herd. Such a sight startles even Spike but as he hears the laugh he turns to look behind him and there across the street with her raven covering her face stands the woman from Angels dream.  
  
Before Spike can speak it is as if he is being pulled into the past. There he stands in a village from a memory he looks to the ground where there lies a body with bite marks upon it. The rain begins to pour cutting into him like ice he walks forward and realizes where he was it was a year after he had become a vampire. He hears that same laugh and begins to run as if frightened, but he slips and falls upon the soaked street. Looking up at his face there stands a young woman and she kneels and gives him a hand and helps him up. Her face not visible to anyone but him, upon his face a look as if he is trying to remember something comes upon him. She wipes the rain from his face and they kiss. All of a sudden he is ripped from the past back to Wolfram and Hart where he stand in Angels office where everyone is gathered, even Eve is there. Eve has a strange look upon her face as if she is unsure to what is going on as if it messes up her plans some how.  
  
" What happened, where were you?"  
  
Fred asked concerned.  
  
" Huh? What. Something is coming, something isn't right."  
  
Spike responds shaky and unsure of what's going on him self.  
  
Just then as if by some magic Angel's mug of blood shatters to bits sending blood flying everywhere. The lights flicker and the curtains fly open revealing it is day.  
  
" How.how long was I gone?"  
  
Spike asks due to the finding that it is now day.  
  
" Most of the night. Where were you?"  
  
Eve asks curious.  
  
Spike makes a confused expression.  
  
Meanwhile not to far of the elevator door goes open revealing a woman dressed in clothing from the time Spike became a vampire. Her gown is tattered and torn and stained with blood her feet are bare and they have cuts upon them with fresh blood. Her face is now visible she is not pale as one would expect but tan and she is not anyone that anyone has seen before her eyes gleaming dark brown and she has a presence of power about her. She walks forward and people stop and stare though she is bloody and cut she still is beautiful. Harmony walks up to her being her cheery self and asks.  
  
" Can I help you?"  
  
The woman looks her in the eye and Harmony backs up frightened then the woman holds out her hand and a book rests upon it. Harmony takes it and reads the cover.  
  
" The Queen?"  
  
She says questioningly. The woman stands there staring at her and Harmony turns and swiftly walks into Angel's office.  
  
" Uh Sir."  
  
She says walking in holding the book.  
  
" What is it now Harmony?"  
  
" I think you might want to see this some weird person brought it in she kind of gives me the creeps."  
  
Harmony walks over and hands it to Angel but he thinks nothing of it and lays it upon his desk. However Eve on the other hand looks at it examining it curiously.  
  
" The Queen?"  
  
Eve whispers to her self.  
  
" Um boss aren't you gonna look at it."  
  
" Harmony I don't have time for it right now."  
  
Just then through the door walks in the woman and she smiles evilly.  
  
" I think you might want to look at that."  
  
The mysterious woman says.  
  
Angel and Spike both have a look of fright upon their faces and they back up.  
  
" What the Hell!"  
  
Spike says. 


	3. Maria

Maria  
  
All stood frozen unsure of what to do or who this person was that stood before them. Racing in everyone's mind is who the hell is this person she stands there in an old gown reminisant to the time when Spike was created (into a vampire) and it is ripped at the bottom. Her arms, neck, face, feet, and legs have cuts bites from vampires still fresh and bleeding yet she stands there as if she feels no pain. Finally out of the uncomfortable silence Gunn speaks up.  
  
" What are you?"  
  
She turns her head to look at him and smiles.  
  
"Me, my name is Maria."  
  
" Yeah ok but what are you."  
  
" Who says I have to be something other then human?"  
  
Gunn looks at her slightly frustrated and Fred steps in.  
  
" Well I'm sorry but most humans don't walk around dressed in what your in and all bloody and looking like they should be dead. Well that is they don't except for Halloween but that's over."  
  
She looks down at her cloths and looks back up and smiles. Spike and Angel both look at her curiously as if trying to remember something.  
  
" Your right, but I am human, I'm just well dead. What I mean is I was killed a long, long time ago but I was brought back by some strange creatures to warn you."  
  
Fred steps back and no one speaks for a short time then Angel finally says something.  
  
" How where you killed?"  
  
She turns and looks him in the eye as a tear rolls down her face then she turns away to face everyone else.  
  
" I was a slayer and I died. Is there need to go anymore into it I mean its pretty obvious I mean look at me I fought I died the end."  
  
"A slayer?"  
  
Fred says curious.  
  
" Yes a slayer long forgotten because of the way I died my watcher was killed as well but he went before me."  
  
Spike steps forward.  
  
" If you're a slayer and from when it looks like you're from I would have known about you."  
  
He says trying to remember the time when he was starting out as a vampire.  
  
" Would you. Spike."  
  
" How did you know my name?"  
  
" I was a slayer Spike not a dumb ass."  
  
Eve steps forward wanting to know why she's here and what exactly she's here to warn them about.  
  
" What exactly are you here to warn us about?"  
  
" The book it has some stuff in it that might interest you, but there is more to it then what's in that book. However before I go into explaining everything I was wondering if you knew a place where I could get a shower and a change of cloths cause you know this whole bleeding thing isn't really working."  
  
Fred steps forward.  
  
" I can help you with that but when will you tell us what you're here to warn us about?"  
  
" After I take a shower and get clothes."  
  
Fred and Maria walk away. Angel steps forward and says what everyone is thinking.  
  
" Something isn't right here."  
  
Eve especially is curious and is quick to agree with Angel.  
  
" I definitely agree with you. What's in the book anyways?"  
  
Angel picks up the book that had been lying on his desk and opens it to the very first page and it is written in some weird language but a light goes over the book and it is translated into English. However by some mysterious power both Angel and Spike collapse.  
  
As if in a dream they both see a scene from their past however it is not one that they remember. They watch as if they are watching a movie of themselves. Before their eyes in a grand ballroom stands Spike, Dru, Darla, and Angel but the room is empty other then them well except for a few dead bodies. Or so it seems all they can see is the back of a woman with long black hair pulled up in a bun she walks to the Spike of the past and they kiss. However as they kiss it is clear it is hurting both Angel and Drusilla. However as if someone if pulling them both Angel and Spike are ripped from their dream world and back to reality. Before them now stand Fred and Maria. Maria is now dressed in black pants, a black corset top, black boots, a black jacket, and a black cross choker.  
  
" I knew it."  
  
Maria says standing up strait end clearly frustrated.  
  
". It's coming."  
  
" What the bloody hell is coming already!"  
  
Spike says standing up.  
  
" Last year the order of vampires was interrupted but not only vampires two years ago the slayer line was messed up but not only that last year a witch destroyed slayer reality.."  
  
"Buffy.Willow."  
  
Spike whispers to himself.  
  
" They thought that what they did helped them but with the closing of the hellmouth in Sunnydale it only made the first more determined and this time it's bringing in the big bad."  
  
" What?!"  
  
Spike says mad.  
  
" Have you ever wondered about what made you vampires. I mean have you ever wondered about the first vampire?"  
  
Maria points over to the book now lying on the floor.  
  
" That, that's what's coming and trust me your not gonna have fun  
trying to beat her. That book is the only record left of her."  
  
" Her?"  
  
Fred says.  
  
" Her."  
  
Maria says. 


	4. When things Come undone

When things come undone  
  
The thought that the first vampire could have been a woman was shocking to Angel as well as everyone else especially since uber vamps such as the master and others were all men. Silence had become a common reaction for the gang for what could they say to the things this.this DEAD slayer was telling them. Breaking the silence this time was Maria.  
  
"She was a powerful queen or so I'm told, but she died and something happened that changed her. She became a vampire the first vampire but the thing you have to get is there where slayers before vampires even came around. Vampires only came back in the rein of Egypt as the most powerful nation. She was the only one who kept her human face even when she would feed her human face stayed on. However any vampire after her became more demon like. A popular theory on why is many said the first evil favored her out of all the evil creatures it had created for earth."  
  
Silence remained as Maria continued on a million thoughts racing through everyone's minds.  
  
" Unlike any other vampire she had powers as well she is like the ultimate ubar vamp. Though she had hatred for most of her own race claiming that none where worthy of the evil title they beard and she killed both humans as well as vampires. I don't remember much more on her but in that book it tells of her life right up unto the time she disappeared."  
  
"Disappeared?'  
  
Angel asked becoming confused.  
  
This time Maria did not face him but looked out through the room.  
  
" In the year of my death she disappeared and was not heard of ever again that is until now the first wants revenge and its not gonna stop till it gets it."  
  
Later that night everyone is in research mode like old times as Maria is supposedly asleep in one of the many rooms in Wolfram & Hart.  
  
Not to far off in a collage dorm room Connor walks over to the door and opens it there stands a blonde girl his age. Her hair has several colors through it blonde with black high lights and a few strands in red and blue. The girl is obviously kind of punk with her semi baggy pants in black with a black tank just ending above her pants letting some skin show over which she wears a black pea coat. Another addition to her outfit it's simple silver cross and black boots. She walks in and they hug and he gives her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So C, you coming with us tonight or you just gonna stay in and study like always?"  
  
The girl says as she walks past him and sits on his bed.  
  
" April, I gotta study, I mean I cant do bad I have to do the best I can or my dad will flip you know that."  
  
Connor says while sitting beside her. She stands up and turns facing him and pouts.  
  
" Study another night come out with me tonight."  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good."  
  
She says cheerily as they kiss and then she walks out the door followed by Connor.  
  
Meanwhile back at Wolfram and Hart, Fred is busy reading the book.  
  
" Oh my gosh."  
  
"What?"  
  
Angel asks eager to find out anything he can.  
  
" She. She killed herself."  
  
"Who?"  
  
" The queen her sister had driven her out and taken the throne and 2 years later she returned married and killed her sister. In seeing what she did she killed herself."  
  
"But that does not make sense if she killed herself how did she become a vampire?"  
  
"I."  
  
Just then the room grew dark and Fred sucked into another time and place. She stood in a grand palace clearly Egyptian by the structure and architecture of the building. She walks down a long hall and peers in through a door as she watches the scene unfold. On a throne sits a woman with long deep brown hair in a white Egyptian gown beside her stand two men, her guards. However a few feet in front of Fred stands two cloaked people one, steps forward and lowers her hood then takes the cape off. It is a young woman dressed in a gold dress of an Egyptian queen on her arm a dark black band goes around her arm it is a tattoo as well as one that goes across her stomach a black wavy band that curves around her belly button. She walks forward her long black hair falling to the middle of her back face not visible to Fred. She walks forward pulling out a shiny silver dagger. She approaches her sister talking in a tongue Fred cannot understand. The two women fight furiously but Fred has a cold feeling as if there is some other evil there, some unknown evil. Finally the woman who wore the gold gown stabs the other killing her immediately then she turns and looks up towards Fred and the other cloaked man. Her face clearly visible to Fred .it is Maria. The man throws down his hood and runs to her as with a tear running down her cheek she stabs herself in the stomach twice before falling to the ground. The man kneels by her crying. Fred rushes forward to get a better look. Suddenly they are speaking in English and Fred sees the dead sister standing over the one slowly ding upon the ground.  
  
" Now do you understand me?"  
  
The dead sister says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
The man says.  
  
" You are a slayer and powerful but all slayers die."  
  
Tears continue to fall down her cheeks as she listens to her dead sister speak.  
  
".Join with me and live forever."  
  
" Why do you keep doing this?"  
  
Maria says.  
  
" You know it's your destiny you don't want to die but you do this way we both win."  
  
A tear falls from Maria's eye once again.  
  
" You love power admit it as do I join with me and be more powerful then any slayer, queen, or demon."  
  
" I don't want to die."  
  
Maria sobs. Her husband looks down at her.  
  
" I know you don't."  
  
" I take it your taking me up on my offer?"  
  
Maria nods then looks to her husband.  
  
" I love you, goodbye."  
  
With that the building shakes and a dark light shoots out from Maria as the First laughs and Maria becomes evil.  
  
The building stops and the light disappear and Maria stands up and walks to her husband who as now backed away from the body.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
She says before draining him of his blood. Then dropping him to the ground and walking down the stairs in front of the throne.  
  
" Love ya, goodbye."  
  
She says sarcastically with an evil smile her eyes glowing darkly. She looks to one of the soldiers, whose eyes are filled with fear and reaches out her hand drawing him to her. Then she turns him into a vampire like herself only more demon like and together they kill or turn the rest of the soldiers that have entered now.  
  
Meanwhile back in Angel's office the book as if blown by wind falls to the ground by Fred and opens to a page near the end. Gunn picks it up and reads it aloud.  
  
"In the time when hope for the vampire has come to life once again with the creation of two worthy vampires William the Bloody and Angelus the queen with a hunger for hope for her kind and love she takes on a new name that of Maria. She later meets the vampire Angelus and he falls in love with her."  
  
"What?"  
  
Angel and Spike say in unison.  
  
" Wait I was the one she kissed in the dream."  
  
Spike says angry.  
  
"Wait what did you say her name was?"  
  
" Maria."  
  
Fred says waking up.  
  
In some other part of the world a young blonde woman is awoken by her sister.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
The brunette sister asks.  
  
" Something is wrong. something is very wrong."  
  
The blonde says turning her face toward Dawn.  
  
" What's wrong Buffy. this has been going on for the past couple days. What's going on?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
Is all Buffy says. 


	5. The Blood Of April

The Blood of April  
  
In a dark club with lights and the sound of Blink 182's Feeling This playing in the background Connor and April dance along with a couple other people that they seem to be friends with. April excuses herself by whispering something in Connor's ear and she makes her way through the crowd. However a tall pale looking guy stops her.  
  
" Come on baby wanna dance?"  
  
The guy says grabbing her arm.  
  
" I'd rather not."  
  
She says meanly pushing him off her. He responds in coming up behind her vampire face on and covering her mouth and dragging her out the door. Angry she whips around throwing him off her once again and looking into his face says.  
  
" Figured as much."  
  
Her and the vampire fight her clearly over powering him but with out a stake can do nothing that is until she is thrown a stake from somewhere and then she dusts him easily. A familure voice in the darkness speaks.  
  
" Great job now can you finish off the rest."  
  
She turns to see Maria dressed in a new black semi corset top that shows the sides of her stomach and the tattoo that is there she also wears leather coat, her black pants, and black boots, along with a silver cross similar to the one Angel once gave to Buffy. Around her stand 4 other vampires hungry for blood. April is filled with fear yet she fights the best she can, slaying three but in the end she is bested by the fourth and he drains her blood.  
  
" See didn't I tell you slayer blood was good."  
  
Maria says to the vampire as he turns around and he nods and she walks around him to where April lay and rips the cross from her neck.  
  
"Thought it would be good.you know as a last meal."  
  
She says putting the cross to his forehead and pressing it against him as he screams in pain and finally she snaps his neck turning him to dust. Then goes and kneels by the dead slayer just as Connor comes rushing out.  
  
" What the Hell did you do to her? Who are you?"  
  
He screams at Maria seeing his dead girlfriend on the ground.  
  
" Hey, stop I didn't have anything to do with this. I came out here for some air and I found her like this."  
  
" You lie."  
  
He says angry a tear coming down his face.  
  
" No, I'm not I promise you."  
  
Connor rushes forward and attacks her and they fight.  
  
" How did you get so strong?"  
  
Maria asks while ducking a punch and his hand rams into the brick wall unhurt.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
He says in his rage.  
  
" Did you get it from your father or mother?"  
  
" What!?"  
  
He says stopping for a moment as she pushes him into the brick wall.  
  
" Oh that's right you don't know."  
  
" What the hell don't I know?"  
  
She kisses him then lets him go and runs off yelling in the distance.  
  
" You'll know soon enough."  
  
Startled he stands there then looks to his hands surprised that he was unharmed in the fight and then to April and he runs to her side.  
  
Meanwhile back in Angel's office everyone is going crazy trying to find out anything they can about Maria.  
  
"She's not here anywhere."  
  
Fred says walking in through the door.  
  
" Where the hell could she be?"  
  
Wesley says angered about the whole situation.  
  
" What I don't get is this book says I was in love with her but I don't even remember her. Though I have been having dreams about her."  
  
" So Have I."  
  
Spike chimed in  
  
" You wouldn't remember me would you Angel."  
  
Every one freezes and backs up as Maria enters.  
  
" Awe now everyone's scared how sweet."  
  
" What the freak are you?"  
  
Gunn asks slightly still afraid.  
  
" Oh, I thought you knew already. Really you guys are kinda sad in the research department I wonder how you ever saved any one."  
  
" Hey that's my jacket!"  
  
Spike says to her a little annoyed that he didn't even realize it was gone.  
  
"What doesn't it look good on me?"  
  
She says pouting and spinning around in spinning you can see the tattoo on her stomach and back and this sends a flash of memory from when she saw Maria become evil.  
  
" I don't wanna die."  
  
Rings through Fred's mind.  
  
Maria's eyes seem to glow and the curtains fly open revealing the light of day and she walks to Spike and they kiss. The kiss seems to affect not only Spike but also Angel and both of them fall to the ground unconscious and Maria leaves whispering .  
  
"Remember."  
  
Once the words leave her lips she vanishes and both Angel and Spike let out screams.  
  
In the alley Connor sits against the wall hands over his head letting out a scream like the one Spike, and Angel are.  
  
In England Buffy falls to the ground in a training room in front of Willow and Giles and her scream echoes that of Spike, Angel, and Connors.  
  
" Remember." 


	6. Loving You

Loving You  
  
The screams echo in their minds they are being pulled back through time. Angel sees his life reliving all he has done wrong. However as quickly as this nightmare starts for him it freezes leaving him to watch the time he had forgot, the time Angelus loved. In a dark alley he sees himself drenched from the pounding rain the dead body of a woman at his feet and blood still lingers on his lip. The raven-haired woman approaches him silver cross gleaming, also drenched from the rain. He looks up at her and backs away at first.  
  
" Slayer."  
  
He hears himself whisper.  
  
She shakes her head no.  
  
" Not anymore."  
  
She whispers into his ear turning her head to reveal bite marks upon her neck. She steps back laughing a little then they kiss.  
  
Spike to has been brought to the past and has been brought there as well and watches as Maria and Angel make out in the street. For a reason unknown to him yet the scene hurts him.  
  
Another viewer is present, but not one you would expect for this blonde haired woman had not lived then, but yet there was some connection that brought her there as well. Even then a fourth was present a young man bearing the name Connor. Not one was aware of the others presence and all watched in silence.  
  
Lightning flashes in the distance taking them all to another time and place. On a building roof Angel and Maria are arguing over something. A tear falls from Maria's eye as Angel yells over her lies.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
" Why would I have to?"  
  
She screams back as he grabs her throwing her into the ground and punches her in the face.  
  
" I thought you loved me."  
  
She whispers weakly.  
  
" I thought the same of you."  
  
He says filled with rage as he turns to walk away. Her eyes blow red with furry and she rises off the ground and reaches her arm out drawing him around.  
  
" What the shit!"  
  
He yells as he is pulled around by a force that only her could posses. She lets him go and he drop to the ground.  
  
" The only reason this matters to you is you like having the power, you like to be the best."  
  
He jumps up filled with more rage.  
  
" I do have the power."  
  
He says angrily.  
  
" Really, what the hell do you call this?"  
  
She says stepping forward eyes glowing bright red as the sky turns to black and rain begins to pour down on them as Angelus is flung across the rooftop.  
  
" Your insane!"  
  
He yells at her standing up and rushing at her and knocking her into a near by wall and punches her in the face repeatedly. Yet she did nothing but take it. The he stopped realizing she wasn't fighting back and he looked into her tear filled eyes almost kissing her that was until he felt pain in his stomach. He looked down to realize she had stabbed him with a sword. He backed up as she pulled the sword out of his stomach then he grabbed a near by one and returned the favor. Yet she did not move but stood there trying not to cry.  
  
" You freak, I'm leaving."  
  
He yelled at her and he turn to leave but then he heard her yell at him as he walked away.  
  
" No your not!"  
  
He stopped to look behind him but she was not there and he turned back around and there she was. They began to sword fight neither saying a word. He cut her across her cheek then her stomach yet not once would she stab him only try to block his attacks. Finally she just stopped all together and he stabbed her into her heart and knocked her across the rooftop and turned and ran away only to hear her yell back at him.  
  
" I love you."  
  
As Buffy watched the scene it brought tears to her eyes reminding her of the struggle she had in fighting Angel when he was Angelus. However for Angel memories just flooded his mind and he began to realize what had happened there. Another flash of lightening brought them a little further into the future.  
  
Spike of the past walked along a street anger filling him muttering about witnessing Angel and Drusilla together. He however he bumped into a woman dressed in a black cloak with her head tilted down.  
  
" Are you ok?"  
  
She asks realizing the tears in his eyes as she raises her head.  
  
" Yes!"  
  
He says angrily looking into Maria's eyes.  
  
"Aw poor baby looks like you got your heart broken."  
  
She says touching her hand to his cheek. He looks to her then they kiss. A flash takes them to the future and they are making out sitting on a bed and Dru walks in pouting. The stop and laugh at the situation.  
  
" Awe what's wrong Druie?"  
  
Maria asks before going back to kissing Spike, and Dru walks off in a huff past Angel who is watching with hurt in his eyes. A flash of lightening takes them to once again forward. They are in a grand ballroom filled with a hundred guests dancing and enjoying them selves. Maria walks up to Spike giggling and pulls him away from the crowd and they make out in the corner that is until a woman walks by muttering against them. They stop and follow her and Maria taps on her shoulder.  
  
" I'm scared are you?"  
  
She says sarcastically as Spike then taps her shoulder vamp face on and both vampires drink from the woman.  
  
Like a flash once again they are warped ahead again. Maria walks along an empty street alone smiling to her self when a vampire comes up behind her and covers her mouth and pulls her into a field near by. In the field stand 12 other angry vampires.  
  
"Maria, you are a curse upon us and you deserve to die."  
  
One of the vampires yells at her. Her face clearly that of shock.  
  
" What do you mean with out me you wouldn't exist?"  
  
" Maybe so but you still kill our kind and that is not to be permitted."  
  
" Who are you to decide what is to be permitted or not?"  
  
They give her but all at once attack her. Some stab her with stakes and knives others drink from her. She tries to throw them but they pin her against the ground stabbing her and drinking her blood all along. Maria's eyes turn blood red and with great force she throws them from her.  
  
The four onlookers look on afraid and almost feeling sorry for her.  
  
She once again stands and reaches her hand forward causing several of theirs hearts to fly out and break to pieces as they turn to dust. However before she could continue the rest rush her pushing her into a tree knocking her partly unconscious. Once again they continue to stab her and drain her of blood. Though just before she would slip unconscious they are thrown from her and behind them stand Angelus.  
  
" Angelus?"  
  
She whispers with all the strength she can muster.  
  
He scares them off and kneels next to her as a tear falls from her eyes as well as his. He leans down and kisses her forehead. Just then behind him Spike walks over.  
  
" What the bloody hell did you do to her?"  
  
Spike flings Angel from her and Angel says nothing just steps back. Maria smiles looking into Spikes eyes.  
  
" I.I."  
  
" What?"  
  
Spike whispers to her.  
  
" I love you.goodbye."  
  
She whispers then turns her head and her eyes glow red again and she whispers something in a language long forgotten. Once again light flashes from her body and she disappears and Spike kneels there crying as Angel quietly disappears in the distance crying as well. A flash of light takes them all through the past couple of years, as tears come from their own eyes. Buffy remembers her life with out Dawn and her and Angel both remember the day that time forgot. All witness the birth of Connor, and the fall of him and Cordy as a final flash goes through all their lives they awake. Tears filling their eyes and Maria stands in front of Wolfram and Hart crying as well. 


End file.
